


In the Sea

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mermen AU, Mermen smut, i am so ashamed, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Hernan finds a mysterious creature in the ocean one day. Instead of leaving him, Hernan takes him in.(Please heed the tags)





	In the Sea

He found him alone at the edge of the delta. He was hurt and abandoned in a sea of trouble. He shouldn’t have approached him. He shouldn’t have touched him, but curiosity got the best of him.

His hand reached out to him, but before he could so much as lay a finger on him, a sudden tail whipped out. He felt the air rush out of his gills, and a sudden pain sear up his hand.

He looked down, and was meet with a row of jagged sharp teeth. The creature had bit him. He saw his blood – red as those eyes – coil in the water between them.

Any rational, sane being would have killed the hostile creature right then and there, but Hernan was never known to be smart.

He took him in.

With great effort and patience from his end, Hernan was able to tend to the creature’s wounds. He fed him what he could find, and protected him from potential predators that lurked in the depths of the sea.

Why did he do this? He wasn’t quite sure, but the creature said his name was Kirk. He had been wounded, and left for dead by his people. He was from fresh water, but it seemed the current had carried him out to sea where Hernan happened to be swimming by.

“I am not familiar with your kind,” Hernan said. “I do not know whether they are the kind to readopt their kin, but should they not be, know you will always have a friend in the ocean.”

“Thank you, Hernan. I would say you have a friend in the river, but why be so far away from a friend?”

The corners of Hernan’s lips curled into a bright smile, pleased that Kirk would be staying with him. He had been swimming these oceans by himself for so long, he was overjoyed to have a friend – to have someone like himself to keep him company.

Since then, Kirk had never strayed too far from his side. They hunted together, explored the ocean floor together, even spotted rare human treasures floating upon the surface together. Everything Hernan usually did alone, he no longer had to. Kirk was there, and he continued to be for years – Hernan forgot what it felt like to be alone.

As Hernan taught Kirk his ways, Kirk had shared his own traditions. He would weave together shiny stones, and seashells he found in the shallows to adorn Hernan’s arms or neck. Hernan found the decoration unnecessary seeing how they never lasted. After a week or so of swimming, the seashells would chip, or the weight of the stones would tear their bindings.

“I lost it. It must have fallen off at some point.” Hernan would look frantically around him for the small trinket, but Kirk only smiled.

“Then I’ll make you a new one.”

He did. Every time the jewelry would break, or be lost to the current, Kirk would weave together a new one for Hernan to have. Yet, Kirk never wore anything himself. He made all these things for Hernan, but his pale skin remained bare of any. Why?

“Have you not noticed?” Kirk’s features were perplexing. Hernan had never seen such a look on him before. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“Notice what?”

Red eyes averted down to the pendant that rested around Hernan’s neck before moving to his wrist where another string of stones resided.

“Your shells and stones are blue – some stones with streaks of white.” Hernan nodded in agreement. “They reminded me of you.”

Hernan paused before looking down at his wrist as if he had never seen the stones before. He knew their markings, he had seen their color, but never before did he associate it with himself.

Something flickered in those red eyes, before the corners of Kirk’s lips softly curled. “My kin… we make things for each other to show that we are thinking about that person. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought you knew.”

Hernan didn’t know what to say. Never had someone thought of him in such a way before. It surprised him.

However, as the silence between them lengthened, Kirk sighed. “I’m sorry to trouble you so. I’ll give you a moment.”

He turned to leave, but a warm hand reached for his. Hernan had stopped him. When red eyes met his blue, Kirk saw the impossibly large smile that crossed Hernan’s features.

“Thank you, Kirk.”

Kirk returned the smile. Although it was not as large, it was just as genuine. “My pleasure.”

Kirk thought Hernan would let go of his hand, but he didn’t. He had held onto him for quite some time, and even when Hernan had let go of Kirk for a moment or two to pick something up, he reached for Kirk’s hand again.

Was this Hernan’s way of showing his gratitude? Kirk looked down at their interlocked fingers once more – he hoped so, or perhaps something even more.

The waters started to grow warmer again, and Kirk continued to adorn Hernan with blue stones and objects he found on the ocean floor. Hernan wore each and every object proudly. He fastened them more securely around his wrist, his bicep, his neck, so that the tides could no longer snatch them.

He noticed when they started to slip from his grasp, or hear them when they hit the sand beneath them. He no longer lost them like he had before, because he knew Kirk had thought of him when he made them.

He treasured them, but Hernan himself could never find something that quite reminded him of Kirk in return.

The underside of Kirk’s tail was a bright red stripe while the rest of it was shades of shimmering silver, speckled with black. He was beautiful – colorful in the way Hernan wasn’t. Hernan’s tale was smooth in comparison to Kirk’s. His underbelly was white while the rest of him was of a light blue.

There was nothing spectacular about that.

But Kirk… Kirk was spectacular, and Hernan wanted to find something just as lovely. However, as the weeks drew on, everything Hernan found paled in comparison. Nothing matched the brilliant red, nor the silver of Kirk’s tail. Nothing shimmered in the light the way that Kirk’s tail did with every flick of his fins.

Hernan thought he’d find nothing, but after months of searching – of always looking – he found just the thing.

“Kirk.” Hernan had found the creature wading through the shallows. Kirk turned, and those bright red eyes were on him. Hernan pressed on. “You have always shown me how much you’ve thought of me, and although my kind does not usually show our affections in such a way, I wanted to say I think of you too. So…”

Hernan held out his fist before slowly unfurling his fingers to show Kirk what he had found.

Kirk stared.

“Do you not like it?”

Kirk didn’t know what to say, but his hand moved on its own accord. He held it out for Hernan – his fingers parting in invitation for what Hernan had.

Hernan understood. “Before I give this to you, do you know the value such an object has with humans?”

Kirk met Hernan’s gaze before shaking his head lightly. “No, although I remember seeing a few in riverbeds.”

“They are a promise,” Hernan said as he slipped the ring upon Kirk’s fourth finger. “It’s a promise that I will be here for you so long as I shall live.”

The ring slid easily onto Kirk’s finger. The silver band was speckled black with tarnish, but the gem embedded in the center remained a bright red.

Kirk smiled. “Thank you… are you sure you wish to make such a promise?”

Hernan took Kirk’s hand in his, admiring the ring fondly. “There’s no one else I’d rather be bound to.”

When the waters got warmer once more, Hernan showed Kirk his own kind of affection. His tail would brush up against Kirk as they swam, or his fingers would trail across Kirk’s pale skin. Sometimes, when Kirk’s back was to him, Hernan would come up from behind, and lightly nip at the silver and red scales that speckled across Kirk’s shoulder blades like folded wings.

He was utterly beautiful, and the sounds of his surprise was just as sweet.

“Hernan.” Kirk turned to face him. His features were flushed and his side fins fluttered beneath the water.

Hernan hummed, but Kirk never said anything more. His red gaze averted downward before he’d swim off. Did he not like it?

Hernan would leave Kirk be.

As the days continued, Hernan noticed how Kirk’s tail grew darker. The brilliant red turned black, and the silver was grey.

“Are you ill?” Hernan had asked. When Kirk seemed confused by his question, Hernan pressed on. “Your tail, it’s complexion has changed.”

“Oh…” Kirk grew quiet for a moment. “The water is warmer.”

Hernan nodded, but this was not the first time the water was warm, but this was the first time Kirk’s tail was black. Hernan was wary, but he let it slide. Kirk trusted him, so Hernan should trust him in turn.

The next day, after returning from a solo hunt, Hernan had found Kirk placing pieces of seaweed, and other kinds of soft vegetation into a small ditch. The small space looked like it was hollowed out recently if the mounded walls were anything to go by.

Did Kirk make this?

“Kirk?” Kirk turned to see Hernan. He looked surprised, but didn’t swim away this time. “What are you doing?”

Kirk averted his gaze down towards the ditch before looking back at Hernan. “It’s a… nest.”

“A nest?”

Kirk nodded before sighing. “It’s folly, I know. I believe it’s my instincts that are causing me to be strange lately… I’m sorry.”

“No, there’s nothing to forgive.” Hernan assured. “Your kind… they make nests?”

“Yes, we make nests for our young, and my tail turning dark… well that is also part of the process.”

Hernan looked at Kirk’s tail once more as it looked even darker than before. “And you’ve found someone that would… trigger these instincts?”

Kirk’s features reddened, but he offered nothing more.

“I see.” Hernan replied. He wasn’t sure when Kirk had seen another creature he wished to be with… in that way, but he had. Hernan shouldn’t think much of it. It was their natural instinct to procreate, and yet… Hernan had never thought of it. He thought he didn’t need to. He had Kirk after all, but Kirk had another.

He turned to give Kirk a moment when a felt a pair of cold fingers wrap around his. He turned to see Kirk. A small smile curved his features, and his red gaze seemed shy. Kirk pulled Hernan back to him.

“When I said folly, I meant I cannot bear your children nor can you bear mine, so making a nest is unnecessary.” Blue eyes blinked wide in surprise as a huff of a laugh escaped Kirk. “Even so, when I look at you, I know there is no one else I’d rather make a nest with.”

With their hands intertwined, Hernan tugged Kirk closer. Perhaps it was his instincts that moved him, or perhaps it was just him, but he closed the distance between them.

He kissed him.

Kirk’s lips were cold, but soft when pressed against his. Hernan could feel Kirk’s sharp teeth tucked behind those lips as he nearly smiled at the memory of them biting into him when they first met. Now – more than ever – he was thankful for being foolish.

Cold fingers came to caress his cheek, as he felt the fins of Kirk’s tail slide against his. A shiver ran up his spine.

“Kirk.” He found his fingers curling around Kirk’s hip, feeling the soft pale skin merging into dark scales. “Are you sure? It will hurt.”

Kirk didn’t move away. His tail intertwined with Hernan’s as a smile curled his lips. “I’ve been wanting you for years. Please don’t make me wait another.”

“Years?” Dark brows rose amused.

“Years.” Kirk confirmed. “For so long.”

“Why haven’t you said so sooner?” Hernan felt himself being guided down. He gladly followed Kirk’s decent. Kirk rested against the bed of plants he had made while Hernan rested over him.

“I underestimated your thick-headedness.”

“Yes, I’ve been told my head is quite hollow.”

Kirk laughed before he reached up to pull Hernan down to him. This time it was Kirk who kissed him. He kissed him sweetly with his fingers running through Hernan’s dark hair.

Hernan felt a rumble through his chest with every tug of his hair, and warmth pool in his gut at the feeling of Kirk’s tongue running across his jagged teeth. 

His weight pinned Kirk against the soft nest, while his fingers caressed the pale skin beneath him. He traced over the muscles of Kirk’s middle, and outlined the side of his ribs. Hernan felt every shutter, every quiver Kirk made against his warm hands.

When wandering fingers pressed against a nipple, Kirk’s lips parted from his to release a surprised gasp.

“Good?”

Kirk moaned. “Yes.”

As if Hernan’s ego couldn’t get bigger, he felt it skyrocket. He continued his path across Kirk’s chest as his tail wound around Kirk’s firmly. A pleasant sigh fell from Kirk’s lips as he arched his back in further invitation.

Hernan got the message. His hand wandered further down to the beginning of Kirk’s anal fin where the scales were softer, and caved beneath Hernan’s prying fingers.

Kirk’s anatomy was different from Hernan’s, so he was careful. He listened to Kirk’s sweet sighs, and heavy breath that brushed against the crook of his neck.

“Is this…”

Kirk’s hand wrapped around Hernan’s, keeping him from withdrawing his fingers. He smiled. “Yes, you won’t hurt me.”

Hernan was wary, but then Kirk’s sharp teeth scraped against his neck and nipped at his collar bone – Hernan couldn’t find the words to disagree anymore. The last of his hesitance was shredded by the playful nips Kirk made across his shoulder.

He continued. His fingers slipped past the slit, earning a shudder from Kirk. His inner walls felt smooth, and adjusted whenever Hernan splayed his fingers. He was reassured that he would fit, and the sounds Kirk made had his own bones quake.

Then suddenly, explorative hands were on him. Hernan felt cold fingers outline the small ridge of where his tanned skinned ended and his smooth tail began. The feeling sent a small shiver up his spine, but he didn’t dare stop Kirk. Even when he felt a hand wander down further, feeling the small ridges of his claspers, he didn’t move to stop him. Instead he gauged Kirk’s reaction. Surely, as the curious fingers felt the edges, the small grooves that curved into hooks, he knew.

“Are you still certain you want to do this?” Hernan asked, thinking there was going to be a hesitant pause, but there wasn’t. Kirk didn’t wait – didn’t stop to have second thoughts. He had thought about it already, for years now. He wasn’t going to change his mind just when Hernan finally understood what he wanted.

“Yes,” Kirk said firmly. “I’m sure.”

As if to silence Hernan’s doubts, Kirk’s fingers wrapped around Hernan’s wrist. He guided his hand away from his slit and aligned himself close to Hernan’s clasper.

“It’s okay.” Kirk nipped gently along the side of Hernan’s gills before whispering lowly, “I want you, Hernan – I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Gentle fingers ran across the blue stones – the ones that showed he always thought about Hernan, that he cared for him more than Hernan may ever know.

Or maybe Hernan knew, at that moment, what he believed Kirk had hidden from him for years. He knew by the way Kirk’s tail gently coiled around his. He knew by the way those red eyes held his, and the by the way the cool blue stones felt when pressed between their bodies.

Hernan moved. His clasper slid inside Kirk easily but the sound Kirk made was anything but. He squirmed in Hernan’s hold as strong arms wrapped around him, and jagged teeth bit into the silver speckled shoulders.

“Alright?” Hernan asked when he felt himself fully settled. The feeling was tight, but warm, and Hernan would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy feeling of Kirk trembling in his hold.

Kirk didn’t answer. His sharp teeth dug into his lower lip, spooling thin red ribbons of blood in the water between them. Hernan’s thumb ran across Kirk’s lip to free it from his bite before his own lips came to cover Kirk’s.

He could taste the bitterness of Kirk’s blood across his tongue, but he sucked upon Kirk’s bottom lip all the same. He caught it between his own teeth, and tugged upon it playfully, drawing out a sound that was unlike the one before.

A pleased grin broke across Hernan’s features. Kirk knew Hernan was enjoying himself. Had it not been for the gentle caress of Hernan’s fingers across his waist where his pale flesh ended and his scales began, perhaps he would have been erred by the amused glint in the blue of Hernan’s eyes. Instead he found himself leaning closer to Hernan’s touch.

“I’m okay.” Kirk finally confirmed.

“Are you sure?”

Hernan caught Kirk’s determined gaze. He knew Kirk was ready. By the way Kirk’s smile had softened and pale arms drew him in, Hernan was assured Kirk was not only ready, but also desired him to continue.

Hernan did. He felt himself slowly withdraw from Kirk, before the slipping further into him.

He felt like waves upon the sand. He would recede from Kirk like the sea did from the shore, only to return with longing. However, the rhythm was not the same.

Hernan would linger before he pulled away. He was not as eager as the waves to leave the shore. He would bask in the feeling of their connected bodies, in the way Kirk’s fingers tightened in his hair, and the way Kirk’s teeth nipped along his neck and shoulders.

When he withdrew, he was quick to return – to return to the feeling of Kirk around him.

“Hernan…” Kirk uttered between clenched teeth.

Kirk could not only feel Hernan inside him, but he seemed to cling to his insides. The more Kirk squirmed, the deeper the hooks dug in.

Was this how the bottom of the ocean felt when struck by an anchor? Or a fish giving into temptation to take its last bite from a curved metal hook? 

But then Hernan would hold him close, and the way his smooth tail wrapped around his – trapping his fin against their bodies… Kirk’s breath would catch.

Not only had Hernan hooked his body, but he caught his very being.

Something warm and new sparked through his cold body every time he felt his fin stroked by coaxing fingers.

“Kirk.” Hernan groaned against his ear, and Kirk couldn’t hold back a small cry when he felt a pain entirely new.

The first stretch was not painful as it was uncomfortable. The second however, burned.

“H-Hernan…”

Hernan felt hands grapple to his sides, and a sharp row of teeth begin to gnaw at the curve of his shoulder. Still, he did not pull back.

He couldn’t if he wanted to, and it wasn’t because the feeling of being connected to Kirk was indescribable, but because of how deeply anchored he was inside him. He also couldn’t help the way his second clasper had gone rigid, stiff in seeking newfound pleasure.

“Just a little longer.” Hernan tried to sooth Kirk as he continued to run his fingers along the trapped fluttery fin.

Kirk trembled in his hold, and the sound of his heart pounded in Hernan’s ears.

He was close, so close. Just a little longer, Hernan wanted to say, but the words escaped him. His throat felt tight as did the rest of his body. His words, his strength, all pooled to the lower half of his body like a deep-sea vent ready to burst.

Gentle fingers combed through his dark hair, drawing his blue eyes to meet red. Kirk looked at him. Not in pain nor agony, but longingly. There was a feeling beyond them Hernan had never seen before, but he knew – he at last knew what it was.

“Stay with me.” Hernan found his voice, although strained.

Kirk smiled as he held Hernan’s gaze. “I’m right here.”

The fingers through his hair tightened as Hernan felt himself sink deeper still.

He continued until their tails were truly flushed against each other. In the moment they would by physically closest to one another, Hernan released.

Kirk shuddered at the feeling, but held Hernan all the same. Now they truly were connected.

“Is this?”

Kirk looked down at their connected bodies where Hernan’s hand was engulfed in a cloud of white.

“I’m sorry.” Kirk buried his face in Hernan’s shoulder in shame.

“Don’t be.” Hernan smiled, before kissing whatever part of Kirk his lips could reach. He pressed a kiss upon the silver scaled-shoulder, behind Kirk’s ear and lightly nipped at the outer edge.

“I’m glad you found pleasure too.” Hernan assured him.

“But it’s futile. Nothing should come of this.”

“That is true.” Hernan conceded. “But perhaps that’s for the best. The sea can only handle so much of me.”

Kirk couldn’t stifle the laughter that escaped him. “I wonder how I do it then.”

Hernan’s features were a mock of hurt, but Kirk was swift to erase such doubts with a kiss of his own against pouting lips.

“I’m fully capable of handling you, Hernan.” Kirk smirked. “I have you wrapped around my tail.”

Before Hernan could protest, Kirk’s darkened tail tightened around Hernan’s in a remainder of their still connected bodies. Hernan’s breath hitched at the feeling.

“Not only am I capable, but I look forward to it.” Kirk’s fingers ran through Hernan’s hair once more, before coming to caress his cheek. “Through high and low tides, through rough and calm waters, I’m here with you always.”

“I need not want for nothing more.”

Hernan had felt complete. Not in the way of their coupling, but the way their fingers laced together, and their tails intertwined. With Kirk beside him, the sea didn’t seem so vast.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was written for a friend who wanted fish smut. So this is her New Year's gift... I suppose since it was finished on New Years. The reason why it's posted here later is because it took me a little while to get the courage to post this. Nonetheless, there is lovely art inspired by this story [here](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/169231978857/hernan-kirk-fish-chibi-inspired-by)
> 
> For those curious, Kirk is based on a piranha, so I placed some of their mating habits here, and also tried to keep the anatomy similiar. Hernan is based on a shark, don't know which one specifically. Perhaps the blue shark or a great white. I don't know much about shark personality to pick one, but if you have an opinion, please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my shame, and take care!


End file.
